Supernova
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Nero said in the movie that he knew who Jim was. What would have happened if he knew about the relationship between Spock and Jim? Nothing good for either Spock or Jim, that’s for sure… Slash.


Title: Supernova  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Nero said in the movie that he knew who Jim was. What would have happened if he knew about the relationship between Spock and Jim? Nothing good for either Spock or Jim, that's for sure…  
**Warning**: Nero/Jim noncon.

*****

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk," Nero sneered, straddling the lean body, forcing Jim on his stomach with his arms held tight against his back. "I did not even consider that you would be alive in this time...If I had, I would not have had to destroy all of Vulcan - I would have just demanded you."

His henchmen held Spock at phaser-point, preventing him from assisting his captain.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jim snarled, bucking and trying to wrench himself free of that tight Romulan grip.

"Ambassador Spock has had to deal with your death...Ayel, you are the historian, how many times?" Nero asked his sub-commander.

"Well, counting the fake-death on Vulcan, the time he was lost for months in space, and the supposed-death due to the Nexus, four, sir," the Romulan drawled.

"Four," Nero smirked in response. "They say that he had a mental breakdown when he found out that you had been lost but not dead for all those decades. Lost, but he did not look for you. And then you returned to save the universe once more, giving your life in the process. Such a selfless, giving friend you were, Captain, and he never quite returned the favor."

"Shut up," Jim snarled, refusing to listen to the bullshit spewing from the Romulan's mouth. "Spock and I aren't even friends. Stop making shit up."

"Oh, but in my universe? Your...friendship...and teamwork is taught about in elementary schools. You are the most famous and decorated starship captain Starfleet has ever known," Nero informed him. "How many billions of people would die if I killed you now?"

"This is a different timestream, fucker. You changed everything," Jim snarled.

Nero obviously got tired of his bucking. He flipped Jim onto his back, slamming his head onto the hard floor and pinning his wrists over his head.

"I didn't change everything - not yet anyway," Nero threatened. "I didn't change the way Spock looks at you. Even if you are not friends with young Commander Spock here, it would probably hurt Ambassador Spock more than the destruction of Vulcan if I turned you away from him before killing you. Or maybe I would leave you alive just so he would have to deal with your hatred for the rest of his life."

"Shut the fuck up," Jim sneered, spitting blood from his split lip onto Nero's face.

"You are as spirited as they say," Nero chuckled, bringing one hand up to wipe the blood away. "And just as beautiful. Don't you agree, Spock?"

The Romulan locked eyes with the Vulcan - Spock stood rigidly, refusing to answer him.

"Chain him there so he can see," Nero ordered, indicating the chains embedded in the wall.

Spock walked rigidly as they pointed their phasers and forced him to the wall.

"I know you find him beautiful, Spock," Nero whispered, bringing a hand down to gently stroke the bruised face. Jim flinched and tried to squirm away from the touch. "Once upon a time you compared his beauty to that of the sun. You were very romantic in your old age, waxing poetic about how your sun went supernova and you lost your orbit. Very un-Vulcan of you. The whole planet was shocked when the book was published after his final death."

"What...what the fuck are you talking about?" Jim asked, blue eyes wide and shocked.

"Oh, you never knew, of course. He would never let you know. But Ambassador Spock's world revolved around you. He loved you," Nero sneered. "But he never got the chance to touch you. But don't worry, Captain, I'll make sure we put on a good show for him."

Spock's eyes shut as he realized exactly what Nero was saying, and Jim struggled desperately in that impossibly tight hold.

"Fuck you, you fucker. It's nothing that hasn't happened to me before," Jim sneered.

Nero laughed lowly.

"Yes, yes. Tarsus, of course. But it was all pain with them, wasn't it, Captain? It will be only pleasure when I touch you. I want Spock to watch you fall apart under my fingers," Nero threatened, beckoning one of his henchmen over to hold Jim's arms down.

"I won't fucking enjoy it, even if I do orgasm. It's just the body's natural response to stimulus," Jim sneered, relaxing defiantly under the hold as if to say "You can touch me, but you won't really touch anything that matters."

"We'll see, Captain," Nero chuckled. He raised his eyes to lock onto Spock's chained form. "Do you think I can make your sun go supernova, Commander?"

Nero just smirked at the look on Spock's face. Though the Vulcan's features did not display any blatant emotion, the thinning of his lips and the tightening of his eyes painted a portrait of pain and guilt to the Romulan.

He pulled a knife from his boot, quickly cutting of Jim's shirt and then unbuttoning and pulling off his pants. He smiled at the look of lust his henchman was directing at the naked captain as he held Kirk down.

"You truly are beautiful," Nero whispered, trailing a gentle hand down Jim's smooth chest and well-defined stomach. "Perhaps I shall keep you. My pretty pet, tied to me by chains and his own desire."

"You're delusional if you think I will ever willingly desire you," Kirk spat in his face.

Nero just smirked, reaching down to grab the human's soft member.

"We will see," he threatened, his eyes rising to once again lock with Spock's. "Having fun watching the show, Commander? Just imagine - this could have been yours..."

Kirk closed his eyes in humiliation as his member started to harden under the soft pressure and gentle stroking. He desperately pictured all the ugliest and most disgusting things he could imagine, and internally smiled as his cock once again softened.

"That's cheating, Captain," Nero stated, a malicious glint in his cruel eyes. "I would ask you to suck my fingers with those cocksucker lips of yours, but I imagine you would bite."

"You imagine correctly," Kirk spat.

Nero just laughed, sucking lightly on his own fingers and coating them with saliva before he brought them down to Jim's entrance.

He pushed one in, and then two, scissoring and stretching his struggling victim. He had Kirk's legs pinned, and his henchman had his arms.

No one human was any match against their superior Romulan strength.

Kirk visibly jumped as Nero stroked the soft bump inside of him, and the Romulan leader smirked viciously as the human's member began to fill with blood and harden once more. He constantly rubbed and stroked and petted that one spot until Kirk panted.

Nero's eyes dropped to the human's twitching member, and he laughed aloud as Kirk released all over his own stomach, a humiliated whine sneaking past those lush lips.

"Well, look at that," Nero mocked. "Did you enjoy that, Spock? You're not even hard...did you orgasm so soon?"

"I could never achieve release from such a display," Spock replied dully, eyes locked on his captain's naked form.

Nero wanted to put more pain in those dark eyes, so he quickly unbuttoned and pulled down his pants before he swiped his hand along Jim's stomach and collected the captain's semen.

It was time to claim his new pet fully...

The Romulan slipped a third finger into that tight hole while his other hand spread Kirk's semen over his own cock.

He would not want to cause the captain too much physical discomfort after all – then he might not enjoy it the way Nero wanted him too.

"So beautiful," Nero whispered, bringing his hand up to stroke Kirk's face – leaving a smear of semen on that golden skin.

Kirk snarled at him, turning to bite down on his fingers – hard. Just at that moment, phaser fire opened up from behind some crates, taking out the Romulans guarding Spock. The Vulcan gathered his strength, dark eyes locked on his captain's naked form as he pulled – snapping the chains from the wall and using them to wrap around the remaining Romulans neck – strangling him even as he struggled and gasped for air.

Nero punched Jim across the face once, extremely hard, snapping the human's head back and against the floor and causing him to fall unconscious. The guard holding the human down for Nero stood for face Spock – but the Vulcan dropped him with nerve pinch as Captain Christopher Pike stumbled out from behind the crates.

"Captain," Spock acknowledged.

"Heard the commotion. Couldn't let you boys take all the fun," Pike panted, heavily leaning against the wall as he shakily held the phaser towards Nero.

Nero – who had a naked, unconscious Kirk in his arms, putting the young man between himself and the two angry intruders.

"Should I snap his neck, Spock? Even if you manage to kill me and somehow get off this ship, your precious Kirk will be dead and Earth will be gone," Nero threatened, holding the blonde up with a heavy arm across his chest and under his arms while his other hand molested the man in front of Pike and Spock's eyes.

Pike couldn't stand it – so he pulled the trigger.

Nero fell to the ground, releasing his hold on Jim. Spock managed to catch the human before he hit the ground.

"He's only stunned," Pike told the Vulcan. "I didn't want to chance hitting Kirk with the phaser set to kill."

Spock barely spared the Romulan a glance, quickly pulling Jim's pants back onto his naked form and gathering the pieces of his torn shirt, covering the human as best as he could.

"We need to find the red matter," Spock told him, gently laying Jim down and reaching for Nero's face – hands in the meld position.

He quickly invaded the Romulan's disturbed mind, finding the information he needed.

"Can you walk?" Spock asked Pike.

"I can do what I have to," the captain replied with a determined face.

Spock nodded, taking Nero's phaser and quickly shooting off the chains at the wrist cuffs before picking Kirk up and gently cradling him in his arms.

"Follow me," he instructed.

The three men quickly reached the Jellyfish, going aboard. Spock sat down in the pilot's seat, barely even acknowledging the fact that it called him "Ambassador."

He needed to save Earth – it was the least he could do for his mother.

And for Jim.

*****

Spock blinked as he rematerialized back on the Enterprise. He had been so certain that he would have to sacrifice not only his life, but the lives of Captain Pike and James Kirk, in order to destroy the Narada.

He should have had more faith in the crew of the Enterprise.

"Bones," Jim's voice called weakly. "You need to get him to sickbay."

Spock watched as Captain Pike – who was leaning heavily on Jim in pain and exhaustion – was taken by medical personnel out of the transporter room.

"Jim…" Spock began.

"Later, Spock," the acting captain said. "Pike stayed awake and coherent as long as he could, but adrenaline only lasts so long. We're just lucky I have a hard head and the transporter woke me up."

Spock wanted to protested that the captain had not been sleeping – he had been unconscious, perhaps with a concussion.

But Kirk was right – he was still acting captain, and Christopher Pike was in no condition to lead.

And Spock had resigned his command because he was emotionally compromised.

So he simply followed Captain Kirk to the bridge, watching him closely and subtly helping support him when he stumbled.

*****

Spock watched, disbelieving, as Kirk hailed the Narada and offered Nero assistance.

"_Captain – what are you doing?" _

Spock caught those blue eyes in an intense stare, and Jim refused to look away.

"_We show them compassion. It may be the only way to secure permanent peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd respond positively to such an offer."_

Spock wanted to growl – wanted to scream and rage and hit something. How could Jim attempt to use logic at a time like this? For such a monster as Nero?

Nero – who had destroyed Vulcan and so many Starfleet ships and was responsible for the death of Spock's mother.

Nero – who would have raped Jim before Spock's very eyes if it was not for the timely intervention of Captain Pike…

_The science officer measured his words even more carefully than usual. "Captain, he destroyed my home planet. As a human might say – to hell with logic."_

There were worlds of meaning deep beneath his actual words – meaning communicated through body language and understanding of what had happened on the Narada.

But Spock would not bring that up now – he would not use what happened to Jim to convince him not to show mercy on Nero and the Narada.

He did not have to.

"_I would rather suffer the death of Romulus a thousand times than accept assistance from you!"_

Nero convinced Jim for him.

*****

They returned to Earth, James Tiberius Kirk was officially promoted Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and Spock dissolved his tentative relationship with Nyota Uhura.

He would not give her undue hope, when his heart had been stolen by another.

But Jim was avoiding him, and Spock considered helping with the rebuilding efforts on New Vulcan. If his presence only reminded Jim of the violations Nero committed against him in Spock's name – perhaps it would be better to leave.

His elder counterpart convinced him otherwise.

One mind meld later – and it was almost like meditating with himself – and Spock was firmly convinced that the Enterprise was where he needed to be.

Beside his t'hy'la.

*****

"_Permission to come aboard, Captain."_

"_Permission granted."_

That was only the beginning.

Spock would prevent Jim from going supernova for as long as possible.

And when he did – when Jim gasped his last breath – Spock just hoped that he would be soon to follow.

He did not believe that he could be as strong as Ambassador Spock – nor did he wish to be.

For what was anything without a sun?

*****

**Author's Note**: Italicized words are excerpts from the Star Trek novelization. I do not own them either.


End file.
